Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose 2
Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends wanted to return to the magical flight of the Spruce Goose. Plot Rocky Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell and Snidely decided to go on vacation again along with Crusader Rabbit, Rags the Tiger, Hoppity Hooper, Waldo Wigglesworth, Fillmore the Bear, George of the Jungle, Ursula and Ape Named Ape on the Spruce Goose again. They have to enters inside the plane again and they begin to flight with the magic turn on, George, Ursula and Ape didn't realize that it works again. But Rocky, Bullwinkle and their friends see Huaxing, Shanying and Friends's messsge and its said "We're on vacation again, Little Fairy, Aesop and Junior can be in charge, if there's any problem call them." As they heard the immortal magic users's voice they told them to needs to drives the plane and it can take you anywhere you want to go, first they have to go to South America, but Mr. Peabody hopes that Hawazaki will be back from vacation alongs with the other immortals friends and Rocky, Bullwinkle, Sherman, Dudley and Nell too, so they can help Little Fairy, Aesop and Junior if anything else happened. Later the gang head to South America and they see everything that the five witches have banished Agents Moose and Squirrel in this continent the last time. Meanwhile Agents Toots Squirrel and Harve Moose have to figure out the plan to get rid of their rivals Boris and Natasha including Rocky and Bullwinkle, if theres a way, they will get them. Back to Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, they saw Agents Moose and Squirrel whose made a plan to catch them before it's too late. But Rocky told his friends to follow him and see what are they up to, but Toot and Harve did'nt realizes that they are coing back. Rocky told George, Ursula, Ape, Crusader, Rags, Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore that Toots and Harve were Boris and Natasha's rivals because they have helping Dudley Nighshade to get rid of Crusader and Rags and the five immortal witches cast a spell on him and they've transforms him into a frog. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends ran back to the Spruce Goose and fly away from Agents Moose and Squirrel, but Agents Moose and Squirrel decides to get back to America, they said that the squirrel, moose, dog and humans witches have cast a spell on them and they have banish to the same continent. Later Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends were flying the Spruce Goose to Mexico, and they landed at Chihuahuan Desert they see a lot of Mexican people are in the town, Mr. Peabody told Sherman that the Aztec deities are in the Mexican mythology and the Spanish people have find the city of El Dorado in the 16th century, and Sherman said to his adopted father that is right about the history. When Mr. Peabody begin his story adventures with Sherman to Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends in Mexico, he said that the Spanish explorers discover this same country in the 16th, 17th, 18th and 19th centuries and they discovered Central America's country knows Mexico. Mr. Peabody and Sherman have met a beautiful witch and her name is Marcia Fernandez and she the good witch of Madrid in the 18th century, and she always helps her Mexican friends to have fun the hold time. So she cast a good magic spell on something and make it join and Mr. Peabdy and Sherman tolds Marcia that she can do amazing things with her own magic, and she brings joy and gladness to her people and everyone in Central America. After Mr. Peabody finish his story to Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, he and the gang see Marcia, who has Mr. Peabody told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends about, but Marcia sighs happily that she is very excited to see Mr. Peabody and Sherman again and they interduce her to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Dudley, Nell, Snidely, George, Ursula, Ape, Crusader, Rags, Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore, she told her two time traveling friends that she needs their help, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman replied her what can they, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends can do for Marcia, so they help Marcia for help. Later Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends take Marcia to see the magic Spruce Goose and the gang show her that magic trick as they turn on the plane and it's begin to fly by itself, they hope that their immortal guardians will be back and Little Fairy, Aesop and Son are their substitute, they look at Rocky, Bullwinkle and Friends whose are being taken care of, but Rocky told them that Mr. Peabody and Sherman take care of their Mexican friend and help her to find a solution to ge a way, but Nell said that she and the others waiting Huaxing, Shanying and Friends will be back to America. Meanwhile, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends were landing to El Dorado and they look at the ancient city with homes, temple, ruins and such of "Gold and Jewel Basements", but Junior told them that he, his dad and Little Fairy went there and there was a gold temple where the deities lives with the humans because they're in this legendary utopia and there was a special in utopia and it's beautiful like that. It's was a "City of Gold", but the gang see this city that Mr. Peabody and Sherman were tell this story. Later Toots and Harve came and saw Rocky, Bullwinkle and the gang join Marcia and she gave them a tour around the ancient town. Crusader told Rags that she was resurrected from the past century, then she had a type of immortality just Huaxing, Shanying and Friends because she had magical powers like them. Toots and Harve have decided that they going to get the gang after they have to get a decision, they see Boris, Natasha and Snidely are on Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends side so they steal the Spruce Goose and fly away but Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends realize that Toots and Harve have taken the plane so they warn Marcia and call the immortal Chinese heroes immediately. Then suddenly Category:Movies Category:Animated films